Titan Guide
Titan The third tier one tank is the Titan. Out of all the tier one tanks, the Titan is the largest tank, but has the slowest speed. Titan also has the 2nd most protection of all tanks, only behind the Mammoth. The titan is best used for camping and sniping in small to medium-sized maps, as its speed limits its maneuverability. It is commonly used by mid-ranked players for dealing with heavy damage. Titan grants its owner maximum protection possible at the cost of speed. But if you feel like you need maximum protection and better speed than Mammoth, then Titan is an obvious choice. Titan is great for Deathmatches, and because of its low speed it is used mostly for defending the base when playing CTF. Using Titan for attacking enemy base and capturing flags is nonsense even under Nitro (because it will probably finish long before you return to your base). Being a defender Titan driver is also very dependent on enemy attackers. If the enemy is attacking aggressively, you'll have a chance to acquire many frags and pretend to be on top of the list. If not - you'll end up at the bottom. *Titan grants the tanker 2nd maximum protection in the game at the cost of speed. All of the above means that Titan is better used in Deathmatches, where Titan's thick armor helps it to continue at the firing position for long hence acquiring many frags between respawns. Uses Low to mid ranked players like the Twins/Titan combo for it is the most powerful combination unlocked at their rank. If you are a higher ranked player with a Titan over M1 then its recommended to use medium to long range weapons. Larger maps are unlocked, making short range weapons like Freeze and Firebird an unreliable source of points. Titan is still slow even at M3. You can use the Titan to guard your flag in CTF, so the enemy won't get the flag. Combining it with Vulcan or Railgun can help you hit the turret of some tanks, or help you hit higher up. Best matching turrets Titan’s great with Smoky, especially if you are ready and willing to donate. Though Smoky looks cheap, but it will quickly loose its power comparing to high-end modifications of Twins and Railgun. So you’ll be forced to replace it with better gun soon enough. Twins is maybe the best turret to use with Titan. Moderate range and infinite ammo of Twins combined with thick armor of Titan means you'll be able to stay on your firing position for a long time, executing enemy tanks one after another. Just remember two things: always turn your turret to aim and find your opponents, and choose maps and your firing positions wisely. Firebird and Isida aren't good with Titan because they demand mounting on the fastest tank hull possible. As for the Railgun, to change your position and use covers you need a tank hull with more speed than Titan can offer. Titan: PROs and CONs *2nd best armor and stability among tier 1 hulls after Mammoth. *First Aid Kit and Double Armor gives Titan maximum possible bonus * It is good for gold boxes since it pushes very good and it's heavy. You can just saty on the drop zone and wait. *Titan is very slow. *Slow speed makes it easy to get picked off before you get to a safe space. *Obvious hit boxes. Guide against Titan: Here is the guide to properly combat a Titan user. Turrets: Railgun: use the Wailgun and try to aim at the Titan's hull for max damage. Smoky: Equip with Wasp and circle the Titan user while shooting. Shaft: Get to a safe space and camp until the Titan user comes, snipe them repeatedly. Hulls: Wasp: Equip Wasp to circle the Titan user and attack. Watch out for damage the Titan user gives, the Wasp has very little armor.Category:The guide for tanki Category:Tanks Category:Garage Category:Tank Guides